<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the night by Tobbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075494">Into the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee'>Tobbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Running Away, SHIPPERS DNI, Their best friends your honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys hurt by the ones that were supposed to protect them run together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dont really like this but, meh. I'll post it anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stood anxiously in a dark park, shifting foot to foot and checking over his shoulders every minute. The park was dimly lit, yellow luminated poles casting a glow over the playground. Tommy felt a bone chilling shiver travel down his spine as the wind blew harshly. Sure he had a hoodie on but it was loose and sadly the only one he owned. His parents would never in a goddamn million years let him buy another one saying <em>“One is enough, plus we don’t have the money to buy another one. Your already enough trouble”</em></p><p>Tommy knew they were lying about the money. There was always alcohol in the cupboards and in his parents room. He could smell the toxic stench every morning as he was leaving for school, it would make a vile bile rise in a throat and would have him running out of the house to get the smell out of his nose.</p><p>He knew the second was not. Who would want a child that would constantly get into fights and curse strangers out like a sailor if they threw a sneer his way. Who would want a child that would avoid touch like the plague and would be out of the house at every chance he could get.</p><p>Tommy rubbed his hands up and down his arms feverously as a gust of wind hit him. His hair blowing in his face and stinging his cheeks. His clenched his teeth together to keep a whimper of cold down, squeezing his eyes shut and curling in on himself. His bag hanging loosely on his back, containing his belongings. Like his phone, charger, the small amount of clothing he had and some other things.</p><p>
  <em>“Tommy!”</em>
</p><p>Tommy head snapped up at his best friends voice, mouth curling into a smile as he felt his friend crash into him. Tubbo buried his head into Tommy’s neck while he wrapped his arms securely around Tommy, a blinding smile on his face. Tommy hugged back while he buried his head into Tubbo’s hair, a smile hidden on his face.</p><p>They stayed like that for a minute, embraced in a tight hug while stood in each-others presence.</p><p>“Tommy” Tubbo lifted his head from Tommy’s neck while the boy in return let out a ‘Mm?’ and lifted his head from Tubbo’s and looked at him. Tommy felt Tubbo’s arms begin loosen’ around him as Tubbo took his hand in his. Tubbo looked up at Tommy with one of the most hopeful faces Tommy has seen Tubbo have, small tears poking at his eyes and squeezing Tommy’s hand <strike>and he cherished it</strike></p><p>“We’re finally leaving”</p><p>Tommy gave a Tubbo a nod as he felt it finally sink in.</p><p>
  <em>They were finally leaving</em>
</p><p>Tommy felt a big grin forming on his face, braces full on display as he squeezed Tubbo’s hand back “We are Big T. now come on!” Tommy turned and started walking, tugging Tubbo with him as they exited the park “We got to hurry or we’re missing the bus!”</p><p>Tommy quickened his pace with Tubbo, The boy resting a hand on his own backpack, probably containing his own things and started running to the bus stop. Tommy looked at Tubbo while they ran, still holding his hand. Tubbo gave him a reassuring smile and let go of Tommy’s hand as he ran in front of him. Tommy let a mischievous grin out and called after him.</p><p>“Oi Tubbo! Stop running in front of me dickhead!”</p><p>And they ran into the night</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>